


3 AM

by feelingbright



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, JT is so done with Malcolm, M/M, Malcolm just doesn't sleep, Some angst but not a lot, just a bunch of aus lol, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingbright/pseuds/feelingbright
Summary: Basically a collection of oneshots and AUs where JT wakes up to see Malcolm up at three in the morning. Again.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Shakespeare at 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooo welcome to my first ever Prodigal Son fic! More like oneshot, since that's what it is aha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! JT and Malcolm might be a little OOC? I tried to make it as accurate as possible to their personalities, but if I messed up let me know! 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:
> 
> \- Malcolm and JT are high school/college age in this and have a dorm/apartment together! I really liked this idea so uh I had to fix a few things lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

JT Tarmel has been fortunate enough to have never had to endure a sleepless night. Until tonight, at least. Something's troubling him, he can tell. He just can't put his finger on it.

This unexplained restlessness frustrates JT even more, to the point where he's fully awake.

"Damnit," he mutters, rolling out of bed. "It's a school night, too. Why now?"

Sighing, JT grabs his phone off of the nightstand and checks the time. _2:50 AM._

_Amazing._

He starts to wander around the dorm, his mind zoning in and out on his surroundings.

He suddenly stops and regains focus, finding himself in the dorm's kitchen. There in front of him, sitting at the counter, is his roommate Malcolm Bright chewing on a pancake and reading a book.

Not looking up, Malcolm mumbles around his pancake, "Hey. Why're you up so early?"

JT checks the time on the oven. _3:00 AM._

"I could ask you the same thing."

The two boys fall into a comfortable silence. JT grabs an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and sits down. "So," he says, biting into his apple. "What'cha readin'?"

"Shakespeare."

"Wait, wait, wait- _Shakespeare?_ At three in the morning?"

Malcolm sighs and looks up from behind his book. " _Yes,_ Shakespeare. We're currently reading Romeo and Juliet and we have a test on it today."

JT blinks. "Why at the asscrack of dawn? Wouldn’t it just be better to do it tomorrow morning?"

Rolling his eyes, Malcolm takes another bite of the pancake. "I think better when I don’t sleep. _Besides_ ," he adds hastily, ignoring JT look of disapproval. “Cramming information into your brain like that is actually super unhealthy. It can mess with your stress levels and overall ability to keep info stuck up there.” He taps the side of his head with his index finger.

"Alright, whatever you say." JT takes the last bite of pancake from Malolm's hand and pops it in his mouth. "Ooh, yum. You make a killer pancake, dude."

Malcolm winces, and JT chokes on the pancake. “Shit uh, well.. You know I didn’t mean-”

"Nah, it’s fine. But thanks, I guess. All in the way you mix the batter."

JT nods and stands, cracking his back while doing so. “Well, I’m going to try and get some sleep. You should too.”

“You know I won’t.”

The bigger teen sighs and turns away. “I at least tried. Well, good night Bright. Good luck on the test.”

“Thanks. Good night, Tarmel.”

“Excuse me?”

“You call me by my last name, I call you by yours,” Malcolm says, not looking up from his book.

“Whatever.” JT rolls his eyes and turns to walk back into his room.


	2. Old Cases at 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JT wakes up to find Malcolm going over old cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Welcome to chapter 2, glad you came back :)
> 
> Yes, I know Malcolm's a teensy bit ooc but then again, the fluff in this is supposed to be tooth-rotting.
> 
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> Malcolm and JT are a little older! They also live together :)))
> 
> Enjoy!

“Again?”

Malcolm jumps in his seat and turns to see JT standing in the dining room door frame, arms crossed over his big chest.

“What?” Bright asks, putting a file down.

“It’s 3 AM, Malcolm. You need to at least _try_ to sleep.”

“You know I can’t. Besides, analyzing old cases is more interesting than having nightmares about my serial killer father.”

JT sighs and crosses the room, stopping at the dining table where Malcolm is working. Picking up a file, he says, “ _Really_? This one seems kinda gory…”

“Yes, it is, but it keeps my mind off of stuff.”

“What sort of ‘stuff’ is going on in that big brain of yours?” JT moves around the table to sit next to Malcolm.

“The usual, just case stuff, worrying about my mom, you know the drill.”

“Ah. Well, if you need any help, just call me, okay?”

“Actually..” Bright sets the case file down and looks down. A small blush is covering his ears and his hands are shaking a bit more than usual.

JT doesn’t think he can handle any more of this.

“What’s up?” JT asks, leaning across the table towards Bright and grabbing his hand. “You good?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s nothing. Honest.” Malcolm tries to smile, but it’s a little wobbly.

JT, surprised, says, “Hey. C’mon, tell me.”

Malcolm sighs and looks up, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Well… I kinda wanted you to just stay here. If you want to, that is- I don’t want to ruin-“

“Malcolm. I’ll stay.”

The smaller male jumps out of his chair and claps his hands.

“ _Great!_ I needed help making hot chocolate, so if you could help me with that, it’d be greatly appreciated.”

JT laughs and sighs, shaking his head. Getting up out of his chair, he follows Malcolm into the kitchen and says, “Okay, I’ll help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, i love them, omg
> 
> As usual, please comment and leave a kudos!
> 
> Look out for the next one :)


End file.
